


Someone to Watch Over Me

by FightingIrishGirl



Series: you're gonna rise up singing [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence is a singer, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I've used AU to many times, Love at First Sight, M/M, Songfic, Student Credence Barebone, kinda sorta hints of introverted percival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightingIrishGirl/pseuds/FightingIrishGirl
Summary: Tina finally convinces Graves to take a break and relax.Percival has a surprisingly great time.





	Someone to Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, as per usual, I'm writing this at like 2am, after promptly being hit in the face with the inspiration for this while listening to Ella Fitzgerald. Not beta'd, and written in maybe an hour and a half, so please feel free to help me with any mistakes, and I hope you enjoy haha
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: it's three am and I just finished overhauling my only other fic, so let's keep this manic episode going baby YAWP

Tina couldn't say she was particularly close to her boss, but they were colleagues and got along well enough. While firm, Graves wasn't necessarily cold. They would occasionally take lunch together and every now and then, she would invite him to join her and her friends on a night out.  
Typically, he would respond with a quick but cordial denial and "have a good weekend Tina" as he walked out of the office.  
So when at the end of a long work week, Tina threw him a casual invitation to join her little group in checking out a new club her sister had discovered, she expected much of the same.  
Instead, he responded with, "Why not, I haven't been out in a while. I'll meet you in the lobby in five."  
Tina nodded, slightly in a daze before leaving, collecting her sister from one of the lower levels. 

Once Queenie stepped onto the elevator, Tina turned to her. 

"Graves said yes."

Queenie's eyebrows shot up almost to her hairline. 

"He's coming with us?"

Tina just nodded. 

Queenie beamed and pulled out her phone, already texting Jacob and Newt about the sudden addition to the nights entourage.

"Oh this is going to be great!"

Tina sincerely hoped she was correct. 

* * *

Percival doesn't know what made him agree to Tina's invitation. They weren't friends exactly, but he liked her better than most of their colleagues, and the club she mentioned had sounded interesting. He supposed he really had just wanted to have a night out for once. Locking up his office for the night, he made his way down to the lobby shortly after Tina left. 

Stepping out of the elevator into the lobby, he noticed Tina with her sister, a pretty blonde woman who's name temporarily escaped him. Striding over to them, he gave them a small smile. Tina's sister positively beamed at him, friendly and inviting she said, 

"Hello Mr. Graves! I'm so glad you decided to come with us! We have two others joining us, my fiancé and Tina's boyfriend, I hope you don't mind."

Graves blinked, slightly surprised by her fast speech and sunny demeanor. 

"No, no, of course not. I'm...eager to meet them." 

Graves said, attempting to be polite, but admittedly wary of spending the evening with people he doesn't know. 

Tina shot him a softer smile, and said, "If you'd like, Queenie can give you the address and we'll meet you there?" 

Ah yes, now he remembered her name. He nodded slightly and agreed readily. After getting the address from Queenie, he gave them a soft wave as they parted ways.  


* * *

Graves found the club fairly easily, the name gracefully scrawled above the awning in tall letters, _The Obscurial_. 

Parking across the street, he had just stepped from the car when he recieved a text from Tina, letting him know that they were gathered in front of the club.  
Crossing the street, he scanned the line in front of the club, easily finding the group when Queenie began to enthusiastically wave him over. Walking over to them, he quickly scanned the two men who were standing with them. The first, whom he assumed was Queenie's fiancé based on the arm he had around her waist, was a shorter man, with a heavy frame and a open, handsome face. The second, Tina's boyfriend, was a tall, skinny man with fiery hair and freckles. The group smiled as he reached them and introductions were made. The shorter man, who was indeed Queenie's fiancé, introduced himself as Jacob, while the taller man gave his name at Newt. 

Graves did raise an eyebrow at that, though he didn't comment. Tina however, did. 

"It's short for Newton." she said, a fond smile gracing her features. 

Queenie giggled,"Porpentina and Newton, imagine how that'll look on the wedding invitations." 

Tina and Newt both blushed and Tina literally shushed her sister. 

"Oh be quiet, _Queenie_ , it's not like Goldstein and Kowalski will look any better." 

Graves lip twitched as he attempted to hide his amusement at the sisters banter. Jacob, noticing Graves expression, looked bemused. 

"So what about you?" 

Percival frowned at him, "What do you mean?" 

Jacob smiled, "Well, the lot of us have strange names, but we only know you as Graves." 

At that Graves did smile, "What, that isn't strange enough for you?" 

The group laughed, and he smiled along with them. 

Relenting, he said, "Actually, my full name, is Percival Arthur Graves. Bit pompous, I suppose." 

Newt smiled and spoke for the first time since introducing themselves, "Still not as strange as Newton Scamander."

Percival smiled and nodded as they were at last admitted into the club. 

* * *

Entering the club, Percival was pleasantly surprised. At odds with most modern clubs, it was more classically decorated. A stage stood out along one wall, two bars lining either side. A moderately sized dance floor was placed in between the bars, but several round tables were crowded up around the stage. They were lucky, walking up to one of the larger tables, just as it's previous occupants left and a busboy swept by to clean it. They sat around the circular table, settling into conversation quickly before a waitress came around to take their orders. 

Almost immediately after they placed their orders and the waitress had whisked away, the lights over the stage dimmed, a spotlight catching on a pretty girl in a short dress announcing that they had a live act coming up. Percival tuned it out for the most part, busy discussing a book with Newt, with whom he'd gotten along surprisingly well. They cut themselves off however, as the lights changed once more, casting a sultry light across the stage as almost whimsical notes filled the club. Percival was surprised, the song sounded....lighter, than he had expected from a club like this. A deeper voice joined the notes, and Percival was,  
enchanted. 

_"There's a saying old, says that love is blind,"_

Percival couldn't help but stare at the man singing. He was beautiful, dressed in black trousers and a white shirt, he was without a tie, and his collar hung open. Dark curls framed his pale face, dark eyes seemed to sparkle as he sang, plush lips forming clear, gorgeous notes. As he sang, he descended the stairs of the stage to mingle among the crowd. 

_"I'd like to add his initial to my monogram, Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?"_

As Percival watched the man get closer, oblivious to the amused glances his companions were shooting him, he couldn't help but at admire him. Long legs and graceful hands, back to his face. He caught the singers eye, and he smirked as he made his way through the crowd to Percival's table. 

When he reached it, he raked his eyes over Percival, letting his hand trail across his broad shoulders as he walked around him. Holding eye contact for a moment, 

_"I know I could always be good, to one who'll watch over me."_

before continuing his walk through the crowd. 

Stepping back up to the stage just as he finished the song, he turned his back to the crowd before tossing a look over his shoulder. 

And as his eyes met the singers across the eternal space that seemed to stretch between them, Percival couldn't help but think that the look, 

had been meant for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave comments, they are all that keep me going. If you'd like, come say hi and make requests [here!](http://malcolm-harkness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
